Enough for Forever
by XxDracoIsMyHeroxX
Summary: Bella is having nightmares about a mysterious woman. What will happen when the woman is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Okay. If you would like to see Bella's outfit, I'm going to try and post the links on my profile. You may, if you wish, go there and take a quick glance at them._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight. That, my friends, belongs to the lovely and ever-so-talented Stephenie Meyer. Althought clears throat I wouldn't mind if I owned Edward. blushes furiously But, unfortunatly, as it is, I do not. I shall stick to my fanfics._**

_**Enough for Forever**_

_**Chapter One-**_

_**It was dark outside. Rain was pouring, and it was being whipped across my face by the ferocious wind. My hair and clothes were sticking to me. Looking around, I saw that I was in the forest. But, hadn't Edward been with me just moments ago? I was frightened. I didn't recognize my surroundings, and he was missing. I looked around hastly. I couldn't see him anywhere. I started to wander around the unfamiliar territory. "Edward!" I had called. "Edward! Please come back to me!" I had started to cry. I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked around me once more. Where could he have gone? I suddenly got a feeling of a presence behind me. My breath cought in my throat. Slowly, I turned around. **Calm down Bella**, I had told myself. **You are going to turn around, and it will be Edward**. I turned around, but what I saw, wasn't Edward. A lump formed in my throat as I tried to scream. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She stood there, Edward was laying on the ground behind her. Tears started to fall down my face, and I froze in my spot. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, and I couldn't breathe. All I could do was cry. "This," she hissed, "will teach you not to get involved with monster's. People who aren't like you." My eyes widened, as she started to walk towards me. "This, is payback." Slowly, her pale hand reached towards me...**_

"Edward!" I flew up in my bed. My comforter was tangled around my neck. Sweat mixed with tears were pouring down my face as I tried to detach myself from the deathly blanket. As I pried it off of my neck, I flung myself out of my bed. I stood in the middle of my room, tears streaming from my eyes. My hair stuck to my face, and I found I was burning up. I took deep calming breaths until my heart returned to it's normal speed. I turned around and quietly opened my door. I stuck my head out the crack, making sure I hadn't woken up Charlie, my father, and walked into the bathroom.

I flicked on the light and glanced at the young women staring back at me. My face was pale, except my flushed cheeks. My eyes were red, from crying, I suspected. Sighing deeply I turned on the bathroom faucet. I closed my eyes and started to splash the fresh, cool water on my face. I sighed as I started to dry off the water. I missed Edward. Sure I saw him yesterday after school, and I would see him later today. He was hunting, and I always missed him when he was hunting.

I silently padded my way back into my room. I left the door open a crack this time and made my way over to my bed.

Climbing into the warm, comfy bed, I glanced at my clock sitting on my side table. It read 5:45 AM. I groaned and rolled onto my side. I was grateful that it was a Saturday. Not only would I get to relax the entire day, but I would get to relax the entire day with my Edward.

Reaching into my side table drawer, I pulled out my CD player and headphones. I checked to make sure that Linkin Park was in there. My mom's new husband, Phil, had bought the CD for me. I had started to like it quiet a bit, even more so now that I knew Edward liked it also.

I slid my headphones over my ears, and hit play on the player. I pressed the repeat button, and closed my eyes. I let everything drain from my mind, so only the words to the lyrics were echoing through my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to my music blaring in my ears. I blinked a few times, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light streaming through my window. I looked towards my clock, noting that it was 9:30 AM. I smiled slightly. This was the perfect time to be getting out of bed on such a beautiful Saturday morning. I rolled out of bed, stumbled more like it, and walked over to my closet. I gathered up my clothes I would be wearing for the day, and walked into the bathroom to shower.

After my shower I felt refreshed and jubilant. I would get to see Edward today. I dried my hair, and threw it up into a ponytail.

Walking into the kitchen, I noticed a note attached to the refridgerator. I walked over to it and read through the note outlound. "Bella, Billy and I have decided to go fishing today. If I am not back by midnight, I will be home by tomorrow afternoon. I hope you don't mind me leaving you home alone. I will see you soon. Charlie."

My smile grew as I read through the note. Charlie would be gone, all day, and possibly all tomorrow morning. I could be with Edward the entire time, and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. This was going to be a great weekend.

After I had finished my bowl of cereal, I set my dishes in the sink. Turning around, I noticed a blood red rose sitting on the kitchen table. I giggled and looked around the kitchen. Edward had placed that there, I just know it. I walked up to the beautiful rose and noticed something attached to it. It was a message. It read: **Go up to your room**. Once again I smiled, but obeyed the words.

Walking into my room, I noticed nothing different. I sat on my bed, and just as I did, a rose appeared right next to me. I giggled again and picked it up. This time the message said: **Look in your closet**. A confused look swam across my face as I walked carefully towards the closet. I opened it, expecting to see Edward standing there with his gleaming teeth shinning through his wide smile. Instead, I found a stunningly georgous, gown. It was a black dress with a square neckline. It had spaghetti straps, a satin lace up botice, and a straight skirt with two slits. It was breath taking, and very sexy, to say the least. On the floor of my closet, I saw a pair of satin, stiletto heels. They had gems dangling from the strap. I was confused. Why would Edward do this? Why would he buy such lovely things? It wasn't my birtday, it wasn't an anniversery, it wasn't any sort of holiday. Reluctantly, I read the message that was pinned to the dress. It read: **Put the dress and shoes on and then go to the into the bathroom**. I was completely befuddled, but, nonetheless, I did as was told.

After I had slipped the dress and shoes on, I carefully reported to the bathroom. I walked extra carefully, as to not fall and break my leg again. I had just gotten my cast off, and I wasn't ready to get stuck into another one.

I finally reached the bathroom, completely unscathed in anyway. I opened the bathroom, eager to see what was awaiting me. When the door was fully open, I saw a delighted looking Alice standing in the middle of the small bathroom, curling iron and blow dryer in hand. My eyes widened, as I backed up into the hallway.

"Oh no! I am not being your experimental Barbie doll again. Once was enough for me Alice Cullen."

Alice pouted, and stuck out her lower lip. "Bella, I don't remember anything from my human life, and as you can see," she pointed to her own, well groomed hair. "I have nothing to work with. Please Bella." She was good at begging. "And besides," she continued, fake remorse in her voice. "I promised Edward I would do it."

I sighed and walked carefully into the bathroom. "Let's see you work your magic."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A full hour and a half later, and my hair and make-up were done. My hair was thrown up into a messy, loose, curly ponytail. It was casual, yet formal and elegant at the same time. For my make-up, Alice brushed a light shade of brown eyeshadow across my lids, and placed an even amount of eyeliner and mascara. Quickly, she brushed a light amount of face glow and shiny lip gloss. She finished up by puting some hanging diamond earings in my ears and hooking a necklace around my neck. I gaped at myself. I looked...beautiful. The last time I looked anything like this was when Edward had drug me, unwillingly, to the prom.

Alice ushered me dowstairs into the living room before she left. She told me to wait here, and that Edward would be here to pick me up at any minute.

By the time I was all ready for my mysterious date, it was already 5:30 in the evening, and it was starting to get slightly darker outside.

I flopped down onto the couch. My nerves were starting to kick in. I hated surprises, and there was no doubt in my mind, that's what Edward was up too. As soon as I sat down, there was a knock on the door. I jumped, startled, but quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the door, almost injuring myself in the process. I flung the door open and Edward was revealed.

He was wearing a a black button down shirt, along with black slacks and a black leather jacket. His bronze hair was hanging in his face. His eyes were the deep gold that I loved.

He smiled warmly as he looked me up and down. I blushed slightly, and he noticed, causing him to smile even wider.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held his arm out to me. I smiled, nodded, and then hooked my arm into his.

As we walked outside, I noticed that Edward had brought the Aston Martin, his "special occasion" car. My heart fluttered briefly as I thought about what he could have planned.

Edward walked me to the passanger's side of the car and opened the door. He waited for me to get comfortable in my seat and then closed the door softly.

As he climbed into the driver's seat, I looked towards him and tried to summon up a mad face.

"What is it Bella?" he chuckled. Apparently my mad face wasn't at all intimidating.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Now now Bella. That's a surprise." He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips and my heart was sent into a frenzied rush of palpitations.

"You know I dislike surprises," I whispered as he pulled away and started the car. He chuckled again and backed out of the driveway. Within seconds, we were rushing down the street.

I layed my head against the window as I watched the trees rush by us. I was dazed, in my own little world, until I felt Edward's cold hand brush past mine and settle on my thigh. I looked down at it, then back at him. His golden gaze was locked on me, and I smiled wholeheartedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled into the driveway of an exquisite mansion. It was huge, and amazing.

As usual, Edward was by my side, my door open, within seconds. He held out his hand and I took it graciously. I was dumbstruck as we walked up the beauteous landscape before us. I started to walk towards the door, but was pulled out of my daze, yet again, by Edward. He was tugging softly on my arm, and started to lead me around the building to the back.

When we arrived, I was awstruck. The sight was beautiful. I looked around, noticing that there was a small table for two, sitting right ontop of the pool. I started to cry as I heard the soft melody of the lullaby Edward had composed. _My lullaby_ I thought to myself. I sniffled, and Edward had heard. He turned towards me, worry in his eyes. "Bella, are you okay? We don't have to do this-we can do something..."

"No," I interrupted him. "No, Edward. This is wonderful. I love it." I stared into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. Once again he took my hand. He lead me over to the pool.

"Come on," he said. He stepped out onto the pool, but instead of sinking, he stayed. I stared in bewilderment. "There's plexiglass ontop of the pool," he said simply. I smiled, and carefully stepped onto the pool. It looked like I was floating above the pool. It was amazing.

He walked me into the center of the pull and turned me so that I was facing towards him. He grabbed my hands and slowly wrapped them around his neck. Then he slid his hands around my waist. Pulling me close, he started to move back and forth. Reality began to dawn on me as I realzied what he was doing.

"No, Edward." I tried to pull away but to no avail.

"Bella, don't ruin the moment," he whispered in my ear. My heart melted and I lay my head on his shoulder, allowing him to lead me to the beat of the music.

"How is it so far?" he asked curiously.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and gazed into his eyes. "It's wonderful Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Edward. But, why?" I asked skeptically.

He started to rub my back softly. "All in good time, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, my fellow readers. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it:D

**Dislaimer:** Do I even have to say? Nope! Don not, and never will, own Twilight. :(

**Enough for Forever**

**Chapter Two-**

"Edward?" I asked as we lay on the grass. We-well, I-had just finished my dinner. Edward had suggested that we drive up to our meadow and watch the stars before we headed home.

"Yes Bella?" He turned his head towards me, staring me down with those beautiful, golden eyes.

"Thanks for tonight. It was...perfect." I smiled as he bent down to kiss my forehead. I sighed, and lay my head back down, resting it on his chest. For a few minutes, we sat there. Not talking, just watching the stars sparkle brightly in the night sky. The meadow was silent, with the occasionl music of the grasshoppers and crickets being heard nearby. I closed my eyes as Edward started to trace patterns down my back. I started to do the same along his chest. I could feel him smile against my hair.

I sighed as I opened my eyes, staring into the black night. "What is it Bella?"

I sighed again as I replied. "Nothing."

"It is something," he rebuted.

I groaned. I don't even know why I bother hiding things from him. When I didn't answer him, he lifted my head to meet his eyes. "Bella? Are you going to answer my question?"

Involentarily, I spoke. "I was just thinking," I said quickly. I had to hold my mouth shut, before I let out too much.

But that didn't matter. Edward always got his way with me. "About?" he asked again.

"About, why you planned such a magnificant night."

He was silent for a what felt like hours. A few seconds later, he uttered, "Why do you think I planned this?"

Great, he was going to hear my thoughts, and I would get him upset...again. I tried to fight back, but his dazzling eyes caused my voice to give in. "Well," I was going to try and stall as long as I could. "It isn't my birthday." He shook his head, as a conformation. "And it's not your birthday," I continued. Again, he shook his head. "It isn't our anniversery...since we have officially started going out." He grinned, but shook his head. I groaned inwardly.

"Come on," he insisted. I shook my head. "Bella," he urged. "Please tell me." Again, I shook my head. This time he groaned.

"I don't want to tell you." His eyebrows knit together. I continued, "I don't want to tell you, because you will get mad. And, I don't want to ruin this moment with an argument."

"Bella, I won't get mad." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you will." Silently, I added under my breath. "You always do." I hoped he wouldn't catch the last part, but he did. And, he seemed to understand.

"Bella, we have talked about this."

"I know, and we still need to talk about it...Just, not right now. Please?" He nodded. "So, that's not the reason for all of this?" I asked quickly.

"Bella," he moaned. "You said to leave it alone."

"Okay, then if that's not it, what is it?" I sat up quickly, staring hard into his warm eyes.

He sat up, and grabbed my hand. Absentmindly, he started to rub my palm with his fingers softly. I have done that to him countless of times. I smiled at the memory of our first time here in the meadow...Our meadow. I waited for him to answer as the warm September breeze rushed through my hair. I stared at him as he contiued to trace my hand. He looked up abruptly, and answered my wondering question. "As of today," he started. He paused, maybe adding to the strain. "As of today," he started again. "I have been a vampire for eighty-eight years."

Okay, now I was confused. "Why did you do all of this for me though?" He shrugged.

"I guess...I dunno. I've never really done anything to celebrate it before. I mean, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme; they always celebrate their 'rebirths' with one another. I just, never really had anyone that I wanted to share it with before. Until you, that is." He smiled, revealing those gleaming white teeth. I felt a blush work it's way onto my cheeks. I didn't know what to say, so instead, I leaned in and kissed him. At first, he didn't react. But then he snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started to lean back, pulling Edward with me.

After our strictly PG kissing session ceased, Edward rolled over onto his back. "We should go," he stated lamely. I grunted and something that sounded along the lines of, "damn curfews"escaped my lips. Carefully, I stood up from the grass. I knew that Edward was right, but I didn't admit it.

I was startled as Edward drew me into his arms. "Edward, put me down!" I cried out. "You know I don't like it when you run."

"Bella, quit whining. Close your eyes." I glared at him, but decided I would lose anyway. I closed my eyes, and within seconds we were off.

I could feel Edward's feet beneath me, moving in a smooth motion. The wind whipped through my hair.

Within seconds, we reached our destination. Edward placed me back on my feet gentley infront of the passenger's side, and opened the door politley. He waited patienly for me to climb in and get comfortable before he closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

We drove in silence, Edward taking my hand in his. I stared out the window, watching as everything rushed past us in a blur. I looked at the digital clock on the dashboard of Edward's car. It read eleven at night. My eyelids started to get heavier with each passing minute.

"Edward," I muttered, barley above a whisper. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Edward looked at me, confused. "Please?" I added.

"Bella, of course I will." I squeezed his hand tighter, and started to doze off.

When we got home, I was half asleep. I felt Edward pick me up out of the car, and walk me to the door.

"Edward?" I heard my dad, Charlie, get up from the couch and walk to the door.

"She fell asleep in the car. Would you like me to put her in her bed?"

"Yes, just set her upstairs." Charlie yawned as he finished, "I'm going up to bed. Hope you two had fun tonight."

"We did," Edward stated. "Good night, Sir."

"Good night, Edward." Charlie stalked up the stairs. I heard him shut his door softly.

Edward started up the stairs, towards my room. He opened my door quietly, and slowly placed me in my bed. He turned to walk away, but I reached up to grab his hand. "Stay with me," I mumbled. I was scared that if he didn't stay, I would have that nightmare again.

"I will come back," he said simply.

"No, don't leave. Please, stay here."

Edward walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. "Bella, what's wrong?" I shook my head, trying to hold back the tears. Edward didn't miss this. "Bella tell me what's wrong. Please?" I choked back a sob.

"I..I-It's just that I've been having nightmares lately. I get them every night you're not here."

He scooted up so his head was resting against my bed's headboard. He wrapped his arm around me, just as tears started to trickle down my flushed cheeks. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Oh Bella," he sighed. "Of course I will stay with you." I squeezed him tightly as he kissed my forehead. Fresh tears started to build up in the corners of my eyes. Just then I remembered I was still in my dress.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I need to change really quick." He nodded and got up to turn around.

With his back facing me, I quickly shuffled through my drawers, searching for some pajamas. I found an old ripped t-shirt and some grey sweats. I quickly changed, throwing my dress and shoes in the corner of the room, then returned to my bed.

"I'm done Edward." He turned around and sat on my bed. He stared at me with love-filled eyes. I smiled slightly as I climbed back into the bed with him. He wrapped his arms securely around my waste. Curling into a ball, I buried my face into the collar of his shirt. I breathed in his scent, and I started to doze off again. Just before I closed my eyes, Edward spoke.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Your birtday is coming up next week." He paused, waiting for me to answer him.

"Yes?" I was skeptical about where he was going with this. A smirk snuck it's way onto his lovely face.

"So," he continued. "What do you want to do?" I stared at him, as if he could see the answer in my eyes. He knew what I wanted to do, but he wouldn't do it. He was so determined to keep me human. I just wished there was something I could do to make him change his mind. It didn't matter how much I told him I love him, or how much I toldl him that it's my choice. He still said the same thing: "No".

"Bella?" he asked again. His eyebrows knit together as he tried to figure me out.

"I don't know," I stated simply. "I'm going to go to sleep now." He nodded and started to rub my back soothingly. Humming my lullaby as I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** Okay everyone! I know this took forever and a half to update. I'm so terribly sorry. I will start updating more often now that summer has started. I was going to update on a long time ago, but, to be honest, I didn't feel like it. I was going to do it this week, but I've been sick all week. Thanks too Arctic Circles. Grr.. Thanks for waiting for so long. So here it is. The next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Anything you may recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

**Enough for Forever**

**Chapter Three-**

_**I was walking outside with Edward. It was such a beautiful day, ignoring the fact that it was dark and gloomy. The weather was warm and refreshing, and the fact that it was dark and gloomy made it so that Edward could be with me outside today. We sat underneath a tree in the Forks Park, his back leaning against the tree trunk and me sitting between his legs. I smiled at this moment, planting the memory firmly into my brain. Edward started to stroke my hair affectionatly, causing my eyes to begin to feel heavy. I shivered as a sudden wave of chill rushed up my spine. The air had suddenly turned cold. I looked off into the distance, and noticed a silhouette standing just a few feet from us. I shivered again as I made out a blur of shocking blonde hair. I gasped as it stepped forward, it's face hidden beneath a black hood. "I told you," a femine voice said. "Vampires don't mix well with humens." The woman's hand stretched out slowly. I noticed the creamy white of her skin and her perfectly rounded fingernails which were painted a blood red. I screamed. I screamed so loud, I was positive I would no longer have a voice. The hand took grasp of my shoulder and I noted the firm grip this stranger had on me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at her. "Edward!" I started to sob. "Edward! Where are you?" I was crying now that I realized Edward was no longer with me. I tried to break free of this woman's hold, but to no success. Unintelligibly, I began to fling my arms, hoping that would ward her off. It didn't. I screamed louder and louder until...**_

"Bella! Owe, Bella! Stop it. Calm down Bella." I opened my eyes quickly and sat up with one fluid motion. My face was wet with tears and my heart was racing so fast. I tried to calm my breathing as Edward pulled me into his arms. I looked around and took in my surroundings. We were outside, underneath a tree, at the park. Edward started to rock me back and forth while he rubbed my back soothingly. I started to hick-up as I tried to stop the crying.

"Bella? What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I-I don't...remember," I hick-uped again. "All I remember is that, a woman, with blonde hair, was trying to kill me. She...She said something, but-I don't remember." Edward nodded as he thought about what I had just said.

"Would you like to go home now?" he asked as he continued to rub my back. I was about to answer when a young woman approached us. She had amazingly blonde hair, it was almost white, and beautifully glowing skin. As she got closer, I gasped at the color of her eyes. They were _purple_. I had never seen anyone with purple eyes before. It amazed me. She was around my height, maybe an inch or two shorter, and looked to be in great shape. To say she was gorgeous was an understatment. As I stared at her flawless face, something around her neck caught my attention. It was a necklace. The pendant was a silver star inside of a cirlce. and had purple gems planted ontop of it. It was attached to a leather black string, and wrapped securley around her neck.

"Excuse me," she said kindly, awakening me from my stupor. I blushed as I realized I was staring at her. "I was wondering if one of you could point me in the direction of Forks High School?" Her voice was soft and sounded like a musical note. Something as to what a flute would sound like. Edward and I stared at her as if she were mad. It wasn't hard to find the high school. The town was relatively small.

"I'm sorry," she began again, sounding nervous and unsure. "I'm new here. I just moved from England." Her british accent was now noticable to me. "Forgive me," she giggled. "My name is Moira. Moira Boyd."

I held out my hand to meet hers and shook it. "I'm Bella Swan. And this," I nodded behind me, "is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." Edward nodded and held his hand out to her. She took it quickly and shook it. An unusual wave of silence flew between them. I looked Edward in the eye and noticed something. He looked to be concentrating on something, like he was trying to remember something. But it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Um," I started to say. "Right, so uh, the high school." I said, trying to get back on topic. "If you go straight down this street here to the next light and take a left, then follow all the way down, the school should be on the right." She smiled at me and I noticed her perfect, gleaming white teeth. Wow. Being in her presence made my self-esteem drop, especially since she kept eyeing my boyfriend. I gripped his hand tightly as she continued to smile.

"Thanks. I guess I will see you two around?" she asked. I nodded.

"Most definatly. In a town as small as Forks, it's hard to keep away from people. So, if your expecting to live a life without everyone knowing who you are, you came to the wrong place." She laughed at my sarcasm.

"Thanks, that's good to know. Bye Bella. Bye Edward."

"Bye," Edward and I said in unison. We watched as Moira climbed into her red BMW. "Let's go," I said to Edward as I stood up and reached for his hand. He took it and stood up quickly. We walked to his Volvo and I climbed into the passenger side while he shut the door of the driver's.

The drive home was silent. As we started driving up the road to my house, I broke it. "Why were you so quiet back there?" I asked. I looked at him inquisitavly. He continued staring at the road. I could tell he was hiding something.

"I-She looked so familiar. I swear I have seen her before, I just...Don't know where." He looked at me quickly, then look back at the road.

Edward knew her? But how? _No, he said he **swears **he's seen her before. It could have easily been someone else._

The entire ride back home, I kept thinking about her. There was something...funny about her. But I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

We pulled up into the drive way, and Edward quickly rushed over to my side. He opened the door, and helped me out kindly. I stood infront of him, waiting for him to do something. We stared into eachother's eyes for what seemed like hours. The smell of his lucious scent, accompanied by his glorious topaz eyes, was starting to dazzle me. I blinked when I noticed he was getting closer. When his firm lips pressed against mine, I forced myself to behave. I held very still, taking in the moment. When he pulled back, I opened my eyes.

Edward smiled, then said, "I will meet you in your room." He quickly got back into his car, and turned it on. He would take it back to his house, then come back. I nodded and turned around to walk through the door.

My dad was sitting in the front room, watching something on the TV. "Hey Bells," he called. I peeked into the living room and greeted him kindly.

"Hey dad."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow. 'Night."

"'Night," I called back from the top of the stairs. As I walked into my room, I saw Edward sitting in the rocker chair. I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Can I have a human moment?" I asked. He nodded. I rushed over to my drawer quickly and pulled out my pajamas. Then grabbed my bag full of bathroom necessities and rushed to the bathroom. I quickly threw on my pajamas and brushed out my hair. Then I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and ran back into my room. Edward was laying on my bed. His eyes closed.

I quietly placed my bag on my dresser, and tiptoed over to my bed. As I was about to scare him, my plan backfired. "You know you can't scare a vamipre." I jumped back not expecting him to speak.

"Well, I can still pretend. You didn't have to ruin my fun." I pounted as I got in bed to lay next to him.

"All right, next time I'll let you scare me, and I will pretend to be scared."

I laughed. "Promise?"

"Promise."

I nodded. "Good." He laughed wholeheartedly.

"Good, now go to bed, Bella." I did as I was told. I rolled over onto my side, so my back was against Edward. His arm was wrapped protectivly around my waist. The last thing I saw as I fell asleep, were a pair of purple eyes.

_**A/N: Okay, I know this was really short. It was actually longer then I had anticipated. But, I am still sick and I could write anymore. I'm really sorry. I'm also sorry if there are spelling errors. My program doesn't have spell check, so I couldn't run it. I red through it, but sometimes I miss things.**_


	4. An Again!

**Authors Note: ** I know I haven't updated at all in forever! I'M SO SORRY! I've been incredibly busy lately, and evertime I sit down to write I get distracted or have a writer's block. I just wanna tell you all that I promise you I am not abandoning ANY of my stories. I'm going to try and update most, if not all of them this weekend. I'M SORRY AGAIN!

XoXo

XxDISHxX

PS. If you read my story "Please Remember" and would like to read the prequel "In My Daughter's Eyes", let me know and I will e-mail it to you.


End file.
